rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Revelation
Red vs. Blue: Revelation is a machinima/animated web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions.It is a follow-up to Recreation ''and wraps up all of the events started in ''Reconstruction and continued in Recreation. Revelation premiered on April 1, 2010, Red vs. Blue's seventh anniversary, and the finale aired on September 13, 2010, just one day before the release of Halo: Reach. Revelation is distinguished as the first season of Red vs. Blue that extensively uses pre-rendered character animation, separate from the Halo engine, allowing for actions not possible within a multiplayer game of Halo. It is the eighth overall season of Red vs. Blue and the third, and final season of the Recollections Trilogy. '' Synopsis ''Red vs. Blue: Revelation is the eighth season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue and marks the end of the Recollection trilogy. As former alliances are betrayed and friends become enemies, the Reds and Blues find themselves in an impossible predicament; in order to save the universe this time, they can't be totally incompetent. While on the run, the two teams must find a way to put aside their past differences and figure out the mystery behind Project Freelancer once and for all. Characters Red Team *Sarge (20 episodes) *Simmons (20 episodes) *Grif (20 episodes) *Donut (2 episodes) Blue Team *Epsilon (19 episodes) *Caboose (18 episodes) *Washington (17 episodes) *Tucker (15 episodes) *Epsilon-Tex (10 episodes) *Tucker (ε) (1 episode) *Caboose (ε) (1 episode) Project Freelancer *F.I.L.S.S. (9 episodes) *Leonard Church (1 episode, Voice Only) Others *Meta (17 episodes) *Doc (17 episodes) *Smith (8 episodes) *Aliens (8 episodes) *Epsilon-Delta (1 episode) *C.T. (1 episode) *UNSC Police (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes PSA #1 *Airdate: May 3, 2010 *''Main Article: Off The Charts'' Sarge and Simmons break down some key demographic information about the RvB audience. PSA #2 *Airdate: June 14, 2010 *''Main Article: Game On'' Grif and Simmons break down the video game industry. Deja View PSA *Airdate: July 7, 2010 *''Main Article: Deja View'' The Reds and Blues move back to Blood Gulch, noticing some minor changes. Halo Fest PSA *Airdate: August 6, 2010 *''Main Article: Prep Time'' Sarge and Grif give some pointers for anyone moving to Reach. PSA #3 *Airdate: August 9, 2010 *''Main Article'': Pro-Tips Church and Sarge gives some tips on how to make a successful internet video. PSA #4 *Airdate: October 25, 2010 *''Main Article'': Upgrading Sarge and Church walk you through the upgrading process. Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series Reach Mini Series: Episode 1 *Airdate: August 9, 2010 *''Main Article: Pack Your Bags'' Sarge tries to get a leg up on the blues before their move to Halo: Reach. Reach Mini Series: Episode 2 *Airdate: August 23, 2010 *''Main Article: Don't Forget To Ask For Directions'' Sarge sets off for Reach, but runs into some problems along the way. Reach Mini Series: Episode 3; Finale *Airdate September 8, 2010 *''Main Article: There Goes The Neighborhood'' Sarge meets up with the troops on Reach. Gallery RvB Season 8.png|Revelation promo image Revelation alternate DVD.png|Revelation alternate DVD artwork Trivia *It was stated by Burnie Burns in an interview with Jenga JamJenga Jam interview that this season would have the same tone as Reconstruction. *At PAX 2010 Rooster Teeth showed off an advance screening of Revelation, showing off CGI (by Monty Oum) mixed in with machinima. *This season was previously titled "Resolutions", but was renamed "Revelation" for unknown reasons. *This is the first season of Red vs. Blue to have its own personal soundtrack. *Whenever a character's battle rifle appears in CGI, it is a Halo 2 model battle rifle. *The Revelation teaser image foreshadows the episode Reunion, in which the Meta stabs Tex in the face, shatters her helmet, and captures her. *On the teaser image, Epsilon's reflection can be seen on Tex's visor. *While Revelation was still being written, it could not be decided where the final battle would be. Burnie Burns wanted Standoff, while Matt Hullum wanted Sandtrap. The suggestion to do the scene on Avalanche, was Nathan Zellner's, and it was settled. See also References External links *[http://redvsblue.com/home.php Red vs. Blue Official Site] *YouTube Season Playlist *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_vs._Blue:_Revelation Red vs. Blue Wikipedia Page] Trailers Red vs Blue Revelation Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer Red vs. Blue Revelation Trailer|DVD trailer Category:Series Category:Revelation Category:Recollections